Running jokes in Moriah Blake
Not to be confused with Running themes in Moriah Blake. The following is a categorical list of the running jokes in Moriah Blake. It includes catchphrases, repeat jokes, personality traits, etc. Repeat jokes • Ashley's mother. Early on in the series, it is established that Ashley's estranged mother is in prison. The reason is not mentioned, and it is later revealed that none of Ashley's friends know the cause either. Ashley continually gets to the point where she almost tells one of her friends the cause of her mother's incarceration, but finds some reason not to. • Scott's butler. Throughout the series, an adult man appears around Scott: driving him around, acting as his guardian, etc. Scott maintains that the man is his butler, but none of his friends believe him, on the grounds that he is not wealthy enough to afford one. In the final season, it is revealed that the man is Scott's uncle, Joey McCrimmon, who lives with Scott's father—his own brother—for free, in return for pretending to be their butler. • Scott's mansion. Several times throughout the series, Scott refers to his house as his "mansion." His friends disagree, saying that his home is merely a large house. • Sharon ''' is Devin's iPhone 3GS. He values Sharon over all his phones and Apple products, even referring to it as "she." • '''The whitegirl or whiteboy are two different social clichés, both of which made known in Scott's nonfiction book Anatomy of a Whitegirl. Whitegirls in the series include Irene Gervais, Emily Greene, and Leyla Gibson. • Bottles: Often in the series, whenever a bottled drink is present, a character will deliberately or absentmindedly take the bottle and set it upside-down on its cap. This is mostly done by Hudson or Dave. Catchphrases • "—er? I hardly know 'er!": An old phrase that has been around for a long time. This is often used by several characters. It is to be used for comedic effect after hearing a word ending in the "er" sound. For instance: "Hey, you wanker." "Wanker? I hardly know 'er!" • "That's what she said": An old phrase popularized by the NBC sitcom The Office. The phrase is used to reference a double entendre to make the phrase sexual. For instance: "Wow, this is really hard." "That's what she said." Often, Dave will use the phrase incorrectly, resulting in a head shake of disapproval from Scott or Charlie. Variations on this phrase include: • "That's what he said." • "That's what your mom said." • "That's what your sister said." It is also changed into "That's what Patrick's sister said" by Rickey. • "That's what my dealer said": A phrase coined ambiguously by one character, probably Scott, Dave, or Charlie. The phrase is used similarly to "That's what she said," to denote a double entendre, in a circumstance that will become a drug reference. For instance: "I'm trying to find a pot. There isn't any pot." "That's what my dealer said." TWMDS is used by nearly all the teenage characters, excluding those with a drug aversion such as Tricia. • "I'm Charlie Gordon! I know everything!" is a phrase used by Charlie Gordon, often when one of his friends realizes that Charlie had been perfectly right about something. It is used by his friends as a way to mock him. • "Hello, minions," is often Scott's greeting to his friends. It serves as a reminder of his amount of money in relation to theirs. • "Is it cause I'm black?" is a phrase used mainly by Scott, whenever he is not given his way. He uses it to create confusion and guilt in whoever he is confronting, although it is quite apparent that he is not African-American. • "My mom's dead" is a phrase used by several characters, often to create momentary guilt in another person who insulted their mother. • "When did you get here?" is a phrase used in the main characters' friend group, often after someone walks into the room or speaks after having been silent for a while. For instance: walks into the room "Charlie, when did you get here?" Sayings The following is a list of saying thought up or used by the characters in Moriah Blake. • "Relationships only end in either A) Marriage, or B), heartbreak." This was first used by Robin when she tried to rationalize Patrick's rejection of her. Often, other characters such as Dave or Sally have tried to add various "Option C's" to this phrase. • "Drinking, dancing, getting laid." This phrase was first used by Irene Gervais in All Hallow's Eve: Part One, when Scott asked her what she was doing at Lizzie's party. Her literal words were "Drinking, dancing...probably getting laid," but it has been shortened through usage. • "It's the Ghost of ______ Yet to Be": Whenever two characters are in a situation in which one asks the other who he is, such as when answering a door, the second character will often respond "It's the Ghost of ________ Yet to Be." The blank is either replaced with simply "Christmas"—as it is in A Christmas Carol, the origin of the phrase, or with another word that pertains to the situation. For instance: on the door "Who is it?" "It's the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be." • "Riding the subway" is a phrase coined by past students at Moriah Blake. Riding the subway means the act of being a student in a class that has been taken over by a substitute. • "The Good Frau" is a nickname given to Frau Junge by the Class of 2014, after she chastised them for referring to her as "Frau," which is the German equivalent of "woman." • "Fnerd" is a word coined by Rickey. It is a portmanteau of the words "fag" and "nerd." Rickey usually uses it to describe Scott. • "Tacos Kill" is a phrase often grafittied on the walls of Moriah Blake. It got its start in Season One's The Poster, when Principal Johns hangs up a poster that reads "Tobacco kills." It is soon scrawled on by various students, and several letters are scribbled over so soon the sign reads "Tacos kill."